


Slice of Happiness

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [18]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Lucas and Adam embark upon their honeymoon.





	Slice of Happiness

Lucas sighed happily as he walked down the street, hand entwined with Adam’s. He was the most relaxed that he had been for weeks and he planned on staying that way for as long as he possibly could. After all, he was on his honeymoon; what was there to be stressed about? Looking sideways, Lucas couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his husband. _His husband._ They had been married for all of seventy-two hours and Lucas still hadn’t come down to earth, feeling as though he was floating.

There had been a lot of in-depth conversations as to what they were going to do for their honeymoon. Wes had been insistent that the two of them get away by themselves while Lucas and Adam, agreeing that they needed some time alone together didn’t want to leave him out completely. In the end, after a lot of back and forth, they had managed to come to a decision that they were all happy with. Adam and Lucas would go away together for a week alone and then they would change locations and Wes would join them for a family holiday for a week.

The two weeks would be completely different. The time with Wes was going to be by the coast and would be full of surfing, hiking and plenty of outdoor activities. By contrast, the newlywed’s week to themselves was in a luxury hotel in Vienna. Neither of them had been particularly fussed about their destination but had wanted to avoid somewhere that they had been on an assignment. Adam hadn’t vocalised it, but he had also wanted to avoid somewhere that he had been with Fiona, and thus Vienna had been settled upon. It was their second day and they were only just emerging from their room, having been truly decadent the previous evening and ordered room service from their bed.

Lucas smiled fondly as Adam drew to a halt, consulting the map that he had taken from the reception desk. “You seem to have a specific destination in mind. Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out in a minute. We’re not far away, I think it should be just down this street.”

Lucas allowed himself to be towed along in wry amusement, coming to an abrupt halt as Adam stopped outside a white building with a multitude of chairs and tables set up outside. He took in the gold lettering _CH Demel’s S_ _öhne K.U.K Hofzuckerb_ _äcker_ before his gaze was caught by the, quite frankly, incredible window displays.

“You’ve brought me to a cake shop? On our honeymoon?”

“Not just any cake shop, a _world-famous_ cake shop for a slice of happiness. Or something like it.”

“Oh, a world-famous cake shop. That changes everything.”

Adam reeled Lucas in a for a kiss, Lucas humming happily as he deepened the kiss, for once not caring that they were in public.

“Of course it changes everything. You may have married me but I’m well aware that I’m going to have to share your love with cake.” Adam’s eyes gleamed as he teased Lucas gently. “Come on, _Eduard-Sacher-Torte_ awaits and, given that it’s chocolate, I’m fully expecting that we’ll be buying some to take home.”

“We can buy it to take home?” Now Lucas’ attention was ensnared.

“Oh, now you’re interested. Yes, and not just a slice either. A whole cake.”

Lucas grinned, leaning in to kiss Adam and feeling smug at the shocked pleasure on Adam’s face at his action. “I love you. And yes, before you ask, more than cake.”

Adam’s bark of laughter drew attention from the people around them but neither man paid attention, wrapped up in each other as they were. “I should hope so, husband mine. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/297196.html)
> 
> If you would like to share the post on Tumblr, you can find it [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/171157877175/slice-of-happiness-vixspes-spooks-mi-5)


End file.
